Rehearsals
by DancingKirby
Summary: Concordia is in charge of helping N practice for the coronation ceremony, but things aren't going as smoothly as she would like.


A/N: I admit, writing from Concordia's POV was a bit tough, since it's hard to determine precisely how much she and Anthea knew about what was going on behind the scenes. But I really wanted to do those story anyway, since that coronation was such a precise, high-profile event that I thought they would have had to practice it beforehand, and I think there would have been a lot of anxiety because so much was riding on it.

* * *

From the first, Concordia had been the sister who was most in charge of N's upbringing. This was partly because she was the older sister, but mostly because she could think on her feet. Anthea was a sweet and wonderful person, but she wasn't particularly clever. With N, one had to make decisions fast. This was especially true now that he was so much bigger than them. If he was allowed to throw a full-blown tantrum, there was a risk he could seriously injure one or both of the sisters without even trying if Zoroark wasn't around to calm and restrain him.

Today they were doing rehearsals for the coronation, and Concordia knew she had to be on her highest guard. It wasn't a complicated plan…N was to walk straight up the carpeted walkway to the throne, where Ghetsis would crown him. But if there was even the smallest hitch during the actual event…to say Ghetsis would not be pleased was putting it lightly.

If anything, N was even more of a perfectionist than his foster father was. He had insisted on having an old comforter pinned around his neck, to simulate the weight of the coronation mantle. He'd measured the walkway so he'd know exactly how far it was to the throne, and how many steps of a certain length he would have to take. On one hand, this might be a good thing, since N was often calmer when he could think of things in terms of numerical data, but on the other hand, he also tended to obsess over said data.

They practiced that short walk over and over again for what seemed like an eternity, with Anthea holding N's train, Concordia keeping time with a stopwatch, and Ghetsis watching like a Braviary from the corner. Evidently, what he saw was satisfactory, since he left after about half an hour. But N insisted they continue practicing even with Ghetsis absent. And that's when the stress started showing.

On the first attempt after Ghetsis left, N abruptly stopped in the middle of the walk. It was so sudden that Anthea collided with N's back as the latter shouted, "I MESSED UP!"

"What? No, N, you were doing great!" Anthea insisted.

"But that last step was five centimeters too long!" N insisted.

Concordia decided she should intervene before this got ugly.

"N, it's better to keep on going like nothing happened if you mess up," she said while running over to him. "If you just stop everything, that'll make it even worse. Now, maybe you should take a little break and calm down."

"NO! I'M FINE!" N yelled.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Well, all right then…" Concordia said dubiously. She hoped the situation would defuse, but unfortunately, just a few seconds later she heard an anguished howl. N had tripped over his own feet while taking the first step.

"No! No! That's all wrong!" he cried out.

"Okay, N, now just calm down…" Concordia started. Anthea was wringing her hands, unsure of what to do.

"But Ghetsis said it has to be perfect!"

"You'll do fine if you just listen to…"

"HE SAID IT HAD TO BE _PERFECT_!" N bellowed at the top of his lungs.

He was on the verge of a full meltdown. Now was one of those times when Concordia had to think fast.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN!" she shouted with a volume to rival his. Normally, Concordia hated raising her voice at him. But she did it rarely enough that the sheer surprise of it was enough to quiet N down.

He sure didn't look like a king right now. His face was flushed, his hair was in disarray, and there was that ratty pink comforter hanging crookedly along his neck. But at least he was listening now.

"All right, now…you go and sit down and take some deep breaths, and don't come back until you feel calm. Then we can practice some more," Concordia directed. "You _can_ do it perfectly if you just stay focused!"

Really, she wished that there was more she could say, but none of them had any choice in this…

* * *

Concordia was a bundle of nerves, and struggled not to let it show. N had gotten the routine down flawlessly, but he was still up all night with panic attacks and an upset stomach. Then he had locked himself in his bathroom the next morning, banging on the floor and screaming that he wasn't worthy. It was all the two sisters could do to get him sufficiently cleaned up.

They weren't allowed to be with him while he was getting dressed and prepared for the ceremony…only the Sages were permitted to do that. So all Anthea and Concordia could do was wait next to the throne and pray.

Concordia was so sure that something terrible happened, but to her disbelief…it didn't. N looked perfectly regal and composed, and there wasn't a step out of place. When it was all finally done, Concordia felt her knees go weak with relief.

As Ghetsis was walking away from the throne after the ceremony, he gave the sisters a curt nod. To not have found anything to criticize…that was the highest praise it was possible for him to give. For just an instant, Concordia thought it wasn't very fair that she and Anthea had put all this work into making the coronation a success, and all they got in return was a nod.

Oh well. Such was life.


End file.
